


My Birthday Kitty Challenge

by MikoVampire



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam Wing turned 20 on 4/7 so here's a way to celebrate </p><p>I love the Duo/Heero Pairing (Duo being the Seme of the pairing) from Gundam Wing, So I'm making a Gundam Wing Challenge too.</p><p>fun and don't let me down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Birthday Kitty Challenge

The Gundam Wing Crew live in a world where humans and hybrids live together, Duo comes from a rich and powerful family and has had his sights set on little kitty hybrid Heero,since first seeing him and wants him for himself. When his parents ask him what he wants for his birthday he tells them that what he wants he can't have but tells them anyway it's "his" little hybrid Heero Yuy. Heero lives with his Uncle known as Dr. J who has a big money problem (make it what ever you want) so when Duo's father says wants him to sell Heero (because even though Hybrids have some rights they can still be bought and sold) Dr. J does. Heero is knocked out and brought home for Duo. for you see.....

Duo has been in love with a certain little neko hibrid, the most adorable he has ever seen in all the world. His little neko has dark brown hair and the most beautiful dark blue eyes, that make you feel like you're drowning and a wonderful name Heero Yuy. All he ever wants to do with this little neko is get him alone somewhere, confess his never ending love for him and then do all sorts of X rated things to him. Duo doesn't know if Heero is strait or gay but he hopes for the latter.  
Duo has a birthday coming up soon and every night he dreams of having Heero as his little birthday kitty, only to wake up alone and hard as a rock. He doesn't know what to do, but he has a wonderful mother and father and a group of friends that will help him and this neko at least meet. 

What will Duo do when he opens the box and finds Heero, What will Heero do when he finds out the truth, will Duo be able to make his little kitty fall for him I leave that to you in "My birthday Kitty" challenge. Rating must be M or E. Other than that whether it's a oneshot or chapter fic, names of characters who have none yet, setting, any bashing ect.. I'll leave up to the challenger, as long as you stick to plot, rating, and the Duo/Heero Pairing (DUO MUST BE SEME) I don't care! Have fun and don't let me down!


End file.
